Tug, My heartstrings
by Cleo Leo
Summary: He was hurt, and he was hurt. They don't know he they can fix it, or if either of them can prove eachother wrong. But Tugger is certainly keen on trying, well most of the time. TuggerXMistoffelees/Quaxo My first Fic
1. Chapter 1

He was hurt.

Not that he didn't deserve it of course. He didn't behave like he should have, he brought it upon himself. But to have that said about him. From him of course, he wouldn't have cared if it was anyone else. But the moment the words escaped the lips of the dark cat, _"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore,"_ he was hurting.

He didn't show it of course, he just kept going, kept strutting, kept egging on the kittens and the queens for squeals. He wouldn't let Misto know that what he said had gotten to him. He wouldn't allow his performance at the Jellical ball to be ruined by feelings. Feelings he knew he shouldn't have.

Bombalurina was soon in his arms, he expected this. He glanced through the corner of his eye to see Misto watching. The things he could do, he thought. Her face was close, he could easily capture her lips, and watch the look on his face. He imagined what he would see, jealousy? Anger? Sadness? The last thought made him stop. He dropped her promptly to the floor. He didn't want to make Mistoffelees sad, the very idea made him sick to his stomach.

Yes, The Rum Tum Tugger was a curious cat. Nobody new how curious though. Just his Mistoffelees, Misto, Quaxo, whatever you wanted to call him. The conjuring Cat new everything. Well maybe not everything. He didn't see the truth, the hurt in Tugger. That he didn't mean it. That he made a mistake, that maybe if he listened he might understand. But he wouldn't listen, he was done, he didn't want to listen anymore. And there was nothing Tugger could do to change that.

Of course Tugger would try. Tugger always tried. He could suck up to Mistoffelees without it appearing that way to anybody else. He sang his praises to the clever magical Mr. Mistoffelees, getting everyone to join in. He knew what Tugger was trying to do. And he didn't say anything then, couldn't while everyone was watching. But once everyone was distracted by his magical feat, the appearance of Old Deuteronomy he was able to slip away. And he didn't have to be a magical cat to know Tugger followed him.

"Misto, wait a minute!" Tugger grabbed on to his wrist and spun him around

"I don't want to talk to you Tug," he sighed, looking rather defeated.

"But I want to talk to you, that's got to count for something," He smiled.

"Not coming from you, go back to the ball." Misto snarled.

"You've got to come back to," Tugger pointed out.

"You go back, it will look suspicious if we go back together."

"Then let it look suspicious." Tugger pulled Misto into his chest, holding him, resting his head on top of his.

"Tug, get off!" came Misto's muffled voice

"No" he replied cheekily.

"I said get off Tugger!" Misto pushed against Tug with his paws, magic shocking him, they both flew back several feet. Tugger stood up gasping for breath, emotional hurt and physical hurt burning inside him.

Misto look appalled at himself. He had been upset but he hadn't meant to hurt Tug. He cursed himself and his powers silently. He looked up to see Tug, who looked like he was about to cry, not that The Rum Tum Tugger would ever cry of course. Tugger got up and began to walk away.

"Tug..." Misto called feebly.

"Save it," He snapped and stormed off.

Mistoffelees returned to the ball shortly after Tugger. He didn't look at him the rest of the night. He hardly looked at anyone, fearing that they would see the shame in his eyes and question him. He did however see Tugger run off after Bombalurina at the end of the night. He knew what they were up too, and it hurt. Not that he would let Tug know that. It just proved to Misto that he was right all along.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright well I'm knew at this but let's see. Thanks so much for the reviews, I get why writers like them so much. Okay and I'm going to try and update as much as possible, so here we go

***********

_A week before_

Mistoffelees was napping comfortably in the shade of tree. It had been two weeks since a life changing realization had hit him.

He had fallen in love with Tugger, the biggest flirt of a Tom Cat every to possibly come into existence. Did he hate himself for it? Yes. He couldn't have just fallen for a queen like everyone else? But no he had to be different, more different than he already was of course. He had problems enough, magic wasn't easy to control, neither were emotions it would seem.

Upon coming to this conclusion he had avoided Tugger at all costs. Racing heart and sweaty paws could make him do very stupid things. What if he told him? What if, in surprise of seeing Tug he blurted out his uncouth feelings? It would ruin everything. He didn't want to lose his friendship with the run-around Tom, not that he wanted friendship. He knew he wanted more than that, but he also knew he would have to settle. Not that he was even doing a very good job at that. Ironically, it had been two weeks since he'd seen Tugger. Since the morning he awoke and realized that he wanted to pounce on the poor guy and cuddle. Which Tug didn't like anyway, he never cared for a cuddle.

The only way he would get through it was if he avoided his friend until his feelings went away. He would give no room for them to grow, if there was no cause for his feelings to be enhanced then eventually they would fade. At least that was what he was hoping for. Did feelings just go away? Would the nagging ache in his heart just go away? Even in two weeks without sight or sound of Tugger, Misto was still left wanting him.

His ears and nose twitched in his sleep. Thinking of Tugger was getting to him. He could have sworn he heard Tug's voice calling his name, smell his scent getting closer.

"Mist-OFF-Fel-EES!"

Misto jerked up, very alert that it was really Tugger he heard and smelled. He was only a few feet away. He knew he wouldn't be able to make a run for it. Tugger had already spotted him, and would easily be able to catch up if he ran. Just stay calm. He thought quickly. Breathe, act normal, he'll never know.

Tugger walked happily up to him. A pout of a smile on his face. "Misto, where you been? I haven't seen you in ages. And I have been looking."

"You've been looking for me for two weeks?" he asked surprised.

"That's how long it's been? What have you been up too? Have you been avoiding me?" Tug questioned slyly.

"No" he said all too quickly.

"Ooo so you have been avoiding me. How come?"

"No Tug, I haven't been avoiding you. I'm sure we just kept missing each other or something." He said, but without complete sincerity.

"Oh come on tell the truth." He circled Mistoffelees, eyes narrowed. "Oh I know, you found yourself a girl right."

"What?!"

"Oh you have, and you don't want me to meet her. Are you scared I'll steal her away? I promise I want flirt to much. Let me meet her."

"There is no girl Tug, really." Tugger stopped pacing and stood in front of him

"There's not?"

"No"

"Oh…So you want to do something?"

"No Tug." And he began to walk away.

"Uh, Misto wait!" He turned back, surprised to see a very unusual look on Tugger's face. "Did I…Did I do something to make you mad at me?"

"Wha… No Tug I'm not mad at you. Why would you think that?"

"You just seem like you're upset with me."

"No Tug it's not you, I'm just busy. I'll see you later." And he quickly ran away, not being able to face the look of slight disappointment on the face of the cat he loved.

Tugger laid down where Mistoffelees had been sleeping. He couldn't shake the feeling that Misto was really avoiding him, even if he said he wasn't. He also couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance it caused. No one ever treated Tugger like he didn't matter. Quite the opposite. Everyone practically worshiped him, he wasn't used to being ignored, and perhaps if he was, he would have noticed that Mistoffelees ignoring did bother him more than if it were someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so some people are reading this fic so I do plan to continue, I hope it's alright.

Thanks for the reviews you guy's they are appreciated  
***************

_Three days later_

_So far so good_, Mistoffelees thought. He had managed to avoid Tugger for three whole days after their last encounter. Of course it was only four days till the Jellical ball and he knew he would see him there. Mistoffelees stopped his nervous pacing and sighed. _I can't avoid him forever can I? _He collapsed onto the ground and began to weigh his options.He could continue with his plan to avoid him, which didn't necessarily have a high success percentage anyway. He also could tell Tugger how he felt, but that had a very high percentage of disaster. He could do nothing at all. Continue to be friends with him, not mention his feelings and slowly have it eat away at him.

None of these choices seemed very appealingbut sooner or later he would have to make a decision. His nose twitched. He was going to have to decide sooner.

"Found you," Tugger nearly sang, punching Misto lightly on the arm.

"Didn't know I was lost," Mistoffelees mumbled.

"Only to me it would seem," He replied grumpily. Misto jerked his head up to look at Tug. He was quite surprised by the sudden change in his attitude.

"I don't know what you mean Tug."

"You know what I'm talking about." He snapped. "Everyone has seen you but me. Why I'm I the only one your avoiding?"

"It's...Complicated. You wouldn't understand." He said and tried to walk away. Tugger cut him off immediately forcing Misto to be between a wall and Tugger himself. No where to go.

"And why not? I'm I too stupid to understand?"

"No Tug you're not stupid, I just can't tell you okay?" He tried to dart to the side but Tugger placed his paws on either side of him, keeping him in place.

"No it's not okay." He growled fiercely. "I'm supposed to be your friend. You're supposed to tell me things. And I'm not used to being ignored like this, and it's making me very edgy so if you don't want claw marks across your face you had better start talking." Mistoffelees could only stare. He couldn't help but feel slightly light hearted at how much he had frustrated Tugger. It was nice to pretend that Tug was actually concerned for him, as opposed to just annoyed that he wasn't being confided in.

"Believe me when I say I wish I could tell you, but I can't." He said quietly, looking at the ground.

"But why not?" Misto looked up again, Tug was so close, a glint of actual concern in his eyes.

"Why do you do this?" Mistoffelees whispered.

"What?" he asked suprised.

Mistoffelees grabbed Tuggers studded belt and pulled him towards him. He stood on his tip-toes and kissed Tugger, loving the feel of his heart stopping mid beat. A moment later Mistoffelees released him and ran off before Tugger could do anything about it.

Tugger didn't even consider going after Misto. He was still processing what had happened. Of course it could only mean one thing. Misto had Kissed him, shy Mistoffelees did something impulsive and reckless. Misto was in love with him. The only explanation why he would have done something so completely out of character.

_He loves me._ Tugger thought slowly. But that thought ledTugger to think about how he felt. He thought over the details of the moment before. The force of him being pulled forward, the sudden contact of Misto's lips. The slight tingling sensation he still felt on them...

Could he feel the same way? He thought about how annoyed he had been when Misto was avoiding him, about how hurt he was when Misto refused to confide in him, how warm he felt when he kissed him... He scratched himself behind his ear and started pacing. He knew he was flirt, but he hadn't actually had any interest in any of the queens. But then again, he hadn't had any interest in any of the Tom's either, but Misto, Misto suddenly seemed different. It was as if he didn't belong in any of those categories, he was just Mistoffelees.

Tugger stopped pacing, deciding that he had to find Misto and talk to him. What he was going to say he hadn't quite figured out, but he would just do as he do like he'd usually do. After all, that seemed to be working so far.


	4. Chapter 4

So Thanks to The Rouge Fox and Alfieletriss. You reviews make me giggle like a little girl, which is something I do not do often. And Thank you MarblesTheMoose. I wish everyone happy holidays, and be safe on these festive days and happy of course.

Thank you's to everyone who has read my story, makes it worth the work to have people enjoy it, the best gift ever.

And since I've neglected to mention this before

I do not own CATS, I'm not _that_ old.

**********************

Mistoffelees had an amazing ability to hide. At least when he used magic. He wasn't quite sure why he hadn't thought of it before, he couldn't be found hidden behind and illusion. Two days since his last encounter with Tugger, two more days to the ball.

After he kissed Tugger he couldn't help but be amazed by the courage he had had at the time. He also couldn't believe his stupidity. Of course the action he took was much easier then actually telling Tugger how he felt. He would obviously know how he felt after the incident. And it was nice to be able to know what it was like, kissing him, since he knew he would never be able to do it again.

_Is it even worth staying?_ He could leave of course. Go some where new, start over. Get some family to adopt him, get as far away from Tugger as possible. What was the point in staying, he ruined his friendship with Tug by his actions. And what if Tug told everyone else? He wouldn't be able to face anyone anymore, the embarrassment would be too much. _That's why they say look before you leap, think about the consequences of your actions. _It was strange that a mere kiss could ruin his life. But it was worth it, one kiss was worth it all.

Mistoffelees sighed heavily and stretched out on his back. He never imagined his life would turn into such a mess. But then again, perhaps he was born to be different. Why should that stop at magic? He was smaller then a lot of the other cat's, much shyer than the other cat's, in love with a Tom. He couldn't help but wonder if they mislabeled him. Perhaps he was the curious cat, he seemed far more unusual then Tugger. Tugger...

He couldn't stop thinking about him. Not matter what he though about all of his thoughts found their way back to Tugger. Tuggers smile, Tuggers voice, Tuggers lips, Tuggers smell...

Mistoffelees opened his eyes abruptly, Tuggers face inches from his. He gasped rolled over quickly and stood, moving several feet away from Tugger. He took a slightly defensive stance, his eyes narrowed. Tugger merely gave a cocky smile, paws at his hips.

"You know it get's harder and harder to find you but I seem to be able to do it in less time."

"How did... I mean I was..what!" was all Misto was able to splutter.

"Sorry didn't catch that," Tugger said smugly

"How did you find me! I was hidden by my magic, you shouldn't have been able to find me!"

"When The Rum Tum Tugger want's to find something nothing can stop him, not even magic. Magic can't hide your smell, and I know your smell Misto." He took a step forward.

"Look Tug if this is about the other day, I'm sorry alright, it won't happen again just don't hurt me okay?" Misto took a few more panicked steps backwards.

"Misto I didn't come here to hurt you." He said patiently

"Then I'll just leave, I understand, you don't have to tell me to go." Mistoffelees lowered his head and began to walk quickly away.

"My god will you just wait a second," he snapped pushing Misto to ground and proceeding to kneel in front of him. "It would be easier to talk if you would shut up."

"I–"

"Nuh uh, slilence from you." He said holding up is paw. "So my guess is that you..." he made a non-descript gesture with his paws. "I mean because you..." another non-descript gesture. "The other day." He finished.

Mistoffelees only looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Well I mean..." Tugger suddenly became very flustered looking. Mistoffelees didn't even try to hide his surprise and Tuggers sudden embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"You know for someone so clever you sure are stupid," without warning Tugger fell forward pinning Misto to the ground and kissing him soundly on the lips. Misto tensed instantly, but almost as soon as he had tensed he relaxed. Tugger smiled but did not remove his lips for the dark cat. He did enjoy the feel of his heart stopping mid beat, and he wondered if Misto felt it to.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guy's. Sorry that I didn't update right away. I had to go to the hospital yesterday because my grandfathers is ill. But his odds are looking better right now so I thought it would be good to do some writing. Take my mind off of it.

And to the Rouge Fox, I'm sorry for the squeals, I don't want to make you run out of bystanders so I think I toned it down a bit for this chapter.

MarblesTheMoose it wasn't excessively silly, I thought it was just the right amount of silly, it certainly made me smile.

Alfieletriss I'm glad you liked it, I hope I can keep pleasing you.

I also hope you guy's don't mind that I comment back in a way, if you guys are going to take the time to review, I think you deserve to be spoken too.

Thanks you guys, cheers.

***************************

Mistoffelees could hear the angel chorus in his head. _Tugger is kissing me. _The brief contact Misto had had with Tuggers lips earlier was nothing compared to the heart wrenching fire he was currently experiencing. His life was officially complete. He could die right then and be the happiest cat in the world, life had meaning again. _Tugger is kissing me... why is Tugger kissing me?_

Mistoffelees pulled back suddenly_, _gasping for air as he went_. _He stood and looked at Tugger. Tugger looked back, the cocky of smile on his face hiding the perplexed look he wore a moment before.They stood in silence, staring each other down. As if they were daring the other to speak first.

"What are you doing?" Mistoffelees finally asked.

"Do I need to show you again?" Tugger asked sauntering forward.

"I'll rephrase, why are doing what your doing?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," Tug smiled.

"Are you just messing with me or something?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"What?" Tugger asked quite surprised.

"Areyou just doing this to mess with me, or make fun of me or something?" Misto questioned persistently.

"No I–"

"Because it's not funny, I told you I was sorry you don't have do something like that for pay back or something."

"Misto!" Tugger yelled. "I'm not making fun of you or playing some practical joke.I was only trying to let you know, that how you feel about me is fine, because I happen to kind-of-sort-of feel the exact same thing for you it turns out,"he finished softly.

"What?" Misto asked dumbstruck.

Tugger walked up to Misto, cupping his cheek with his paw. "I love you Mistoffelees. I just needed you to kiss some sense into me before I actually realized it."

"But you're The Rum Tum Tugger." Misto stated.

"Yes I am aware of who I am. Do I need to tell you who you are?" He responded cheekily.

"No I just mean, you... every girl is in love with you. And you're in love with them being in love with you. You flirt with all of them...you shouldn't...I mean, you can't be in love with me." Misto spoke as if explaining something trivial to a child.

"What, there's a rule regarding my feelings that I'm unaware of?" Tugger scoffed.

"Don't make a joke of this Tug." Misto snapped. "It doesn't make sense that you would suddenly be...different."

"Who said it was all of a sudden. Just because I wasn't aware of it until recently doesn't me a I wasn't always like this. I didn't ever really think of it but you, you made me see it. We should be together Misto, you must know that."

"But you flirt–"

"Yes I'm a flirt, it just turns out I was flirting with the wrong people. I should have just been flirting with you. You love me Misto."

"Well of course I do. But I think you're getting caught up in an idea that you haven't even really thought about." He said. Stepping away from Tugger.

"What do you mean?" Tugger questioned harshly.

"I don't think you love me. I think you like the idea of being a more unique individual. I don't think you understand what's going on here, and you're just going along with something that will make you stand out. Maybe something you can use to get Bombalurina of you back for awhile, I don't know."He shrugged and turned his back on Tugger.

"You think I'd use you like that?" He spat

"Yes!" Misto exclaimed, rounding on him again. "Because that's what you do Tugger. You manipulate the people who would do anything for you to get what you want. And even if that wasn't the case, the moment you get something you want you don't want it anymore. And I will not be something you just throw aside the moment you get me, I'm worth more than that."

"Let me try and prove it to you." Tugger pleaded.

"But you can't! How do you expect to prove that you're suddenly completely different than how you are? You can't just change, it's just who you are. And I love you for who you are. But who you are just can't love me."

"Please Misto just give me a chance, I want this, I want us I do," he said urgently, taking Mistoffelees paws in his own.

"Yes, you want it now but for how long? How long till you get bored and want something else." he said softly.

"Just meet me tonight. I'll find someway to prove it to you. Let's just spend sometime together okay? I will find a way to convince you but, for now, let's just talk. We can just hang out alright? Just be alone for a bit, Please?"

"I'll think about it," Misto said, letting out a small sigh of frustration.

"I'll be at the tire, I'll wait there for you."

"We'll see," Tugger looked at Mistoffelees with pleading eyes. "Maybe, but I'm not making any promises." He turned and walked away.

"I'll be there all night, I'll wait for you." Tugger called.

"We'll see," he called back without turning around.

Tugger walked in the opposite direction, thinking of some way to prove to Mistoffelees that he was serious.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, I am very sorry that this took so long. This week has been very busy and hectic. I hope everyone had a good New Years and didn't miss behave to badly (if you are that age at which you can mange to get in trouble at such a time)

Any ways, MarblesTheMoose, I know what you mean, I've read a couple, and I've thought "well that just dosen't seems to make any sense" and I'm glad you like mine.

Alfieletriss I'm glad you like it, sorry about Misto, and thank you, for my grand father.

Mistoffelees980 thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it.

The Rouge Fox, love you girl but, you may have to explain that last one to me.

Well here we go, Enjoy ^_^

******************************

Tugger remained restless and unsocial for the rest of the day. He spent his time ignoring all attempts everyone made to talk to him and was staying focused on the task at hand. _How am I going to prove to Misto that I want to be with him. _He could proclaim his feelings for him in front of everyone. But that would probably just embarrass Misto and not drive him into his arms.

Gifts and presents were always options, but Misto didn't seem to be the type that would be swayed by material things. Just telling him over and over again how he felt probably wouldn't have much of an effect. Misto was stubborn and wouldn't believe just anything. Tugger needed actions to prove his point. Or maybe... a lack of a certain action.

_No more flirting than_. Wasn't that one of the big points Misto had made? That he flirted with everyone. That he loved them being in love with him. He took advantage of their feelings. That was the answer. He would become and island unto himself, except for Misto. No flirting, no teasing, no flitting among all the Queens. He would abstain from any intimate behavior with everyone, except for Misto. That was the only thing that could prove to him that Tugger only wanted him. That he didn't need anyone else.

After coming to this decision his demeanor changed. For the remainder of the day he seemed cheerier than usual. This only succeeded to confuse many of the Cats. He was first melancholy and refused to have conversation with anyone. Now he was cheerful but still refused to talk to anyone. Even Bombalurina, who could usually get at least a sentence from Tugger even when no one else could, was only given stony silence.

Bombalurina found Tuggers lack of response to be unacceptable and not at all to her taste. Tugger may be popular but his behavior towards her, well to everyone that day, but mostly to her would have to fixed. Tugger may not see it but she was the only cat that should be with him. She was they only Queen with enough sense of self to be able to tame him, and keep him in line. It would take effort of course, but to have Tugger for herself, that was a reward worth working for.

She watched Tugger from a distance for the rest of the day. After he come from the seclusion of a shadow alcove, he laid on the Tire and didn't move. Cat's passed, tried to engage him in conversation but he remained unmoving and silent. Though, for some unexplainable reason, happy. And after careful consideration, she realized that he wasn't just laying there, but lounging. Like he was there with a purpose, the purpose of which he was looking forward too.

This puzzled Bombalurina even more. Tugger never waited for anything. Things came to him. If he wanted something, all he had to do was ask, and someone would get it for him. If he wanted someone, again, all he had to do was ask and someone would bring them to him. If he was waiting for someone, than why wasn't he angry for having to wait for them. Tugger may have been curious, but it was always explainable, you knew what he would change his mind to, but this. This was unusual and could not be explained.

The hours stretched by and soon everyone had disappeared to sleep. The only two who remained were Tugger, laying happily on the Tire, and Bombalurina, who sat unnoticed in the shadows. Bombalurina got up, sensing no one else was around, and walked to Tugger. He sat up excitedly, hearing someone approaching. His eyes fell on her and noticing who it was, looked instantly disappointed.

"Hey Tugger," she purred flirtatiously.

"Bombalurina," he said curtly.

"Oh Tugger you know I like when you call me Bombi," she said sitting next to him.

" Uh huh," he mumbled, not really listening.

"So Tugger, I've been thinking. You should really give us a chance. You and me I mean, together. We'd be great don't you think," She shifted closer to him, her tailing creeping slowly to rest around his waist.

"Uh no, I don't think so," he said looking at her in surprise, as if he only just realized she was there.

"Oh but we would Tugger, I'm just the one for you," she quickly leaned forward and kissed him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. She released him moments later looking breathless but pleased.

"Bombalurina–" Tugger began, breathless himself, but not in the same way she was.

"Bombi, Victoria is looking for you," Misto said walking causally up to them.

"Victoria? What does she want with me?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask her." Misto replied.

"Fine," she grumbled, sliding off the Tire. "I'll see you later Tug," She smirked at Tugger and walked off, swinging her hips suggestively. Once she was out of sight Tugger was off the Tire and at Misto's side.

"That was not what it looked like," he began to say quickly.

"No, Tug it was. Proof to what I was saying all along. It would have been best if I didn't even come. I'll see you around," he began to walk away with as much dignity as a felt he was able to muster.

"No Misto, come on let me explain!" Tugger begged trying to stop him. "I promise you I wasn't... I decided not do anything like that now. No flirting or anything. My way to prove that I want you."

"Well you didn't do a very good job," Misto spat suddenly angry. "I'm done Tugger." With that he ran away.

"FINE!" Tugger yelled after him. "BE THAT WAY! SEE IF I CARE!." He slumped to the ground, feeling rather defeated. He didn't mean that. And he hoped that Misto knew that. _Now what will I do?_


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all, here we go with chapter 7. I'm quite excited. I think this is all going fairly well since it's my first fic, so thank you thank you.

MarblesTheMoose, I'm sorry about Bombalurina, I don't like her either but she's just the perfect character to screw things up, that can not be denied

TheOriginalFanBoy, thanks so much for the review, it was very nice and I'm glad your enjoying it.

And just to ask, do you guys want to know if it's going to end sad or happy? Let me know and I will let you guys know when I put another chapter up, I know there have been some questions whether or not they will actually end up together So let me know about that and I'll be sure to make a note on the next chapter.

And I hope it's not confusing but the first chapter was the ball, the other were before the ball, now the stuff that is happening is after the ball, make sense?

Okay lovelies.

_*****************************_

_The day after the ball_

Tugger grumbled sleepily as he sat up from where he was lying. _Where I'm I? _He thought, looking around. He gasped, spotting Bombalurina a foot away, sleeping soundly. _Forgot about that. _He still wasn't quite sure what made him go with her after the ball. He was angry of course. Angry at the way Misto had treated him, the way he refused to listen to what he wanted to tell him. But thinking back, this probably wasn't the way to handle things. Running off with her certainly wasn't going to get him into to Mistos good books.

_But's its _his_ fault._ _Well not entirely_. Tugger thought he might not have done it if Misto hadn't used his magic on him. It was hardly fair, it wasn't like Tugger had magical powers. Powers of persuasion yes, but that was hardly the same. If only his ability would work on Misto as well as Mistos worked on him. He touched his chest where Misto had shocked him. He could feel the invisible bruises, a dull but persistent ache.

Tugger stood shakily, not moving for a moment to ensure his balance was steady. He left quickly and quietly, not wanting to be there when Bombalurina woke up. Perhaps if no one else saw him run off with her he could play it off as if she had imagined it. That it had just been a wishful dream on her part. Everyone would be more inclined to believe him anyway. They all new that she wanted him and they all knew that he wasn't interested in her.

It was still early. No one was awake yet, the silence eerie in comparison to the sounds that had occupied the space the night before. Tugger was secretly thankful for vast sounds of nothingness. It was easier for him to think. Come up with some idea to prove himself to Misto. He still had the no flirting in his mind but he knew that after Misto saw Bombalurina kissing him, that it was going to take more than that. Misto was already determined to believe that Tugger couldn't keep his paws to himself. Now Tugger needed away to change that opinion as well as earn Misto's forgiveness, which measured by how angry he was last night, was going to be fairly difficult. And Tugger wasn't used to things being difficult for him.

_I suppose I should find him first._

Tugger began scouting for Mistoffelees, but he wasn't having any luck. All off the other cat's were now up but there was no sign of him. In his desperation to find him he even began asking everyone if they had seen him. No one had any idea. No one had seen hide nor hair of him since the ball. Tugger extend his search, farther than he thought Misto would go. Eventually he caught his scent. He quickly followed it. His anger from the previous night disappearing at the thoughts of seeing him, being near him.

He found him hiding in an alley behind some house. He had really gone out of his way to hide this time, the house was nowhere near the lair.

"Well if it isn't the marvelous, miraculous, and Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Tugger said flirtatiously.

"I though I made it clear last night that I don't want you near me," Misto snapped narrowing his eyes as Tugger approached him

"Yes but you said my name with a clear amount of regret after you shocked me, therefor I am inclined to believe that despite your pretense of not wanting me near, you really have to control yourself not to throw yourself at me and call me sugar."

"You know what you are something else," Misto said with spite. "I don't know where you come up with half the things that come spilling out of your mouth but believe me when I say I could care less about it."

"My words or my mouth?" Tugger asked in a cocky tone. "Because I know it can't be my mouth. Because I _know_ how much you must like it."

"Given where it's been, trust me I don't," Misto said glaring at Tugger.

"What do you mean?" Tugger's demeanor changing instantly.

"As much as Bombalurina may be to your taste, she certainly isn't a match to mine. And I don't want to be near any mouth that was in such _close_ proximity with her."

"Oh."

"Less articulit when people know the truth?" Mistoffelees asked sarcastically.

"No Misto come on, it's not what you think." Tugger begged

"Nothing ever is it seems. I told you I was done, and that was just when you kissed. But last night, you went off with her. And don't for a minute think that I don't know what happened."

Tugger showed signs of interrupting him but Misto plowed on. "I'm not done yet!" He nearly yelled silencing Tug. "I was angry at myself for how I treated you, I didn't mean to hurt you. And after that I was thinking about giving you a chance, I was going to forgive you for what you did. But you left with her last night, and that just proved to me how right I was. How right I am, I've known it from the start Tug." He looked to the ground and let out a long sign He looked up a Tugger again, determination burning in his eyes. "And I'm done, and I mean it."

Misto left and Tugger remained unmoved from his spot. He didn't want to believe what had happened, what Mistoffelees had said. He couldn't comprehend how he let Misto walk away from him. It was breaking his heart. A long moment later, when Misto was long gone, Tugger did something he never thought he'd do. He cried, he cried because his heart was broken. And nothing that he had experienced in his entire life had ever been that painful.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry this one took long, started school again after the break so I was a little bit busy. We also had auditons all last week for a show and I wa so freaked out about it that I couldn't do anything but practice for it.

But I did get a pretty cool part so all is well.

Hey there MarblesTheMoose, thank you for your dedication to reviewing it really means a lot. It is great seeing all the reviews, makes me want to keep this story going, and make it better for you to enjoy.

Gothic Tigress, thank you so much for the review. I am so glad that you like it. I hope that I won't turn out to be a disappointment and that you continue to enjoy this story, I don't want you to have made it a favorite for nothing.

Quaxo Mistoffeless, thank you for your review and I am sorry all this bad stuff is happening to them, but I think it should end alright.

And I sort off used some skepticism's from wiki, so I hope that's okay.

Okay everyone, here we are chapter 8

**********************************

Weeks passed. Tugger barely ate and barely slept. He stopped talking all together. Everyone saw him wasting away with no way to stop it. No matter people said he refused to talk. He would just wander around, his eyes wide. It was as if he had lost his soul. That there was only a shell of what Tugger had been. They were all beginning to forget what he sounded like, what it was like when he laughed. What it was like when he did anything.

What made him this way was not of course the lose of his soul. It was the loss of his heart. It disappeared from his body and now resided inside of Mistoffelees. Tugger wasn't quit sure when his heart had officially belonged to Misto and not himself, but he knew he would never get it back. His heart would always belong to Mistoffelees, and never again to him. Ever. And he was in fact dying without a heart. He found it rather unfair that Misto got two and he had none. He wasn't going to get his back, the only way he would be able to live, was if Misto gave Tugger his heart. Which he didn't think was likely.

Tugger spent his night laying awake by The Tire. Though everyone knew he would be there very few would approach him. Tugger had become used to his silent nights, which was why he was so surprised when Munkustrap approached him one night.

"Rum Tug Tugger, your presence has been requested by Old Deuteronomy," He said with only professionalism and seriousness.

Tugger turned his head to him and didn't say anything. After a moment he turned his head back and continued to stare at the starless sky.

"Get up Tugger!" Munkustrap pulled Tugger off The Tire and on to his feet, all professionalism replaced by irritation. "He want's to see you, you have to come!"

Tugger wrenched his arm away and looked at Munkustrap with disgust, and spoke for the first time in weeks. "Does Old Deuteronomy want to see me or does DAD want to see me!"

"I don't know Tug I'm just doing as I'm told," He sighed.

"Well big surprise there," Tugger snapped.

"Don't start this Tug, he want's to see you, isn't that enough." He half pleaded.

"No, I'm not going to come just because our leader want's to see me. I'm not a DOG Munk, I will not come because I am summoned."

"Quit being stubborn! As a member of this clan you will do as our leader requests'."

"Why should I! Old Deuteronomy only want's to see me when I'm causing trouble. I haven't done anything, so I don't see why he would want to see me. I'm certainly not in the mood to have diplomatical style talk with my Dad."

"Tugger you a required to come when your leader calls. You will see him by your own free will or I will have you taken in by force. I promised that I would bring you in, I will not break a promise to Old Deuteronomy." He was professional again.

"I always said you were to much of a stickler to the rules." The laughter barley traceable in his voice.

"Well someone has to be." Munkustrap replied, his voice solemn.

"I have to go don't I," Tugger said in defeat.

"You always do," Munkustrap smiled sadly.

"What was he like when he asked you to get me?"

"Not angry, if that's what you mean. I couldn't read him, I don't really know what he was thinking when he asked."

"He hasn't asked you if it was okay if he took another Queen has he?" Tugger said with a bit of hope.

"No, why? Were you hoping he'd take Bombularina off your hands?" Munkustrap chuckled.

"Naw, I was just hoping that whatever it is he wanted didn't actually have anything to do with me."

"But you always want things to be about you." He pointed out

"Things change," Tugger mumbled

"But you don't." Munk said instantly

Tugger didn't respond, he just looked at him. Searching his face for a trace of teasing expression, but he couldn't find any. "You don't think?"

"You've been the same for as long as I can remember." Munkustrap said honestly.

Tugger thought back to Mistoffelees. Misto thought he couldn't change, and Tugger had only thought about Misto thinking that. It hadn't occurred to him that everyone else thought the same thing, that he was self-centered and uncaring and selfish.

"Right well I guess I'd better go see what he want's, huh?" Tugger said shuffling his feet in his anxiety.

"Yeah, you should. Want me to walk with you? I know you know the way, but if you wanted me to I wouldn't mind." Said Munkustrap a little awkwardly.

"No it's fine, I think I can handle it." Tugger said shrugging.

"Of course," Munkustrap turned and walked the other way.

"Munk!" Tugger called after him. Munkustrap turned around slowly. Tugger gave him a little salute. "Thanks bro."

"Anything for family right?" Munkustrap said and he and Tugger both turned and walked in separate directions.

***************************************************************

Okay so Old Deuteronomy is Munkustrap and Rum Tum Tuggers' Dad and they are brothers, and they don't normally get along. It was something I saw mentioned on Wiki and I wanted it in the story I guess. I know not much happened in this chapter but the next two should be good I think, or maybe they next one, I'm not quite sure where I'm going to end it yet.

Kay thanks you guys.


	9. Chapter 9

hello hello, I know, updating has been bad but alas, last week was the worst of my life. Anyways here we are at last number nine hot off the press. And I mean that, I load up a chapter as soon as I've finished, everyone does that right? Yeah I think they ,must, it would be mean to keep it away from the readers. Anyways...

**YuikoDesu** thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it and I will make it as long as possible without it being tedious I promise.

Hello **some1whodoesnotexist**, I will do my best with the flowing and I love the poem by the way Emily Dickenson is one of my favorites.

**Misto4ever**, that really means the world to me, I hope I continue to please, and know now that I am sure it won't get very raunchy so if you don't like that you won't have to worry, and I suppose if you do like the raunchy stuff, I could throw some in if you want, but I've never written anything like that before. But I don't think slash means it has to raunchy, a lot of non-slash stuff isn't so I think that slash doesn't have to be either.

Alight lovelies here we are.

****************************************

Tugger made his way quietly to the where Old Deuteronomy would be. This was the last thing he wanted to do. A lecture was the last thing he needed. Couldn't everyone just see he wanted to be left alone? Hadn't they observed his lack of desire to talk and be talked to, to interact with anyone? He just wanted to be alone, to able to waste away in his own solitude. If Misto wouldn't be with him, or even talk to him, there wasn't a possibility of being happy. And it was just a waste of energy for them all to try.

He reached the entry way to Old Deuteronomy's compartment. He lingered uneasily outside of it. He was never sure if he should, knock, or announce himself before entering, or just go in. Of course it also depended on what kind of meeting this was supposed to be. Of a subject was meeting with the leader it would be formal, and some one would escort him inside. Munk had only offered to come, which meant it wasn't a necessity that he be there. So it could be a meeting between father and son, but Tugger had never been called there so late before, which meant it was probably last a minute or maybe an emergency. Before Tuggers musing could go any farther a voice spoke to him.

"You may enter Rum Tum Tugger, there is no need to linger uncertainly outside,"Old Deuteronomy's deep voice reverberated in Tuggers ears. He entered and saw the impressive form of Old Deuteronomy standing only a few feet away.

"I am sure you can guess why you are here?" He said.

"The opposite in fact, I have no idea."

"Your behavior as of late has created a disturbance throughout our clan. I can not let it continue. If there is discord things will not run peacefully." He spoke solemnly.

"You called me here because my 'behavior', my none disturbing or dangerous or rude or destructive behavior is causing a little commotion?" Tugger hissed angrily.

"It would seem that what you usually get up to isn't as terrifying to witness as this is." He spoke simply

"You have got no right to summon me here for this." Tugger snapped angrily.

"If my clan is concerned then I have every right to fix a problem."

"So I'm just a problem?" He spat.

"No, your problem is the problem. What has happened to you?"

"I am not obligated to discuss my personal problems with you Old Deuteronomy." Tugger said with venom. Old Deuteronomy heaved a great sigh and sat down.

"Tugger, I would like you to talk to me," his attitude changed and he was suddenly no longer the leader.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Tugger was leaning against a wall and Old Deuteronomy took a moment to survey him. The changes in him would not be that noticeable unless one really looked at him. He was thin, very thin. His fur was unkept and dirty. He looked dead on his feet, defeated. Deuteronomy was wise, and he knew what was happening, he just didn't know why.

"Your dying," he said gently, it was spoken without question, instead with a direct statement of honesty.

Tugger looked up and gave a sad smile. "Yes."

"What happened to you? Are you sick, did you catch something? Did you eat something bad? Are you hurt?" He looked at his son, waiting for an answer.

"Not exactly." Was all Tugger said.

"Tugger you have to tell me or I can't help you." He pleaded.

"I can't," Tug said simply. "I can't, even if I could I'm not sure that I would."

"I will not have you die." He said almost angrily.

"I think it's to late anyway Dad," he shrugged and gave a weak chuckle. "It's funny though, I think this might be the most meaningful conversation we've ever had, and it just might be out last."

"I am sorry I wasn't ever able to be there for you. But you understand this is the way it had to be. This is who I am. Munkustrap is who he is and you are who you are. You weren't ever meant to be second in command, and I don't want you to resent him because of it. I knew that when you were born you were different. You were meant to do something different. Don't think I care about you less." His voice was gentle and apologetic.

"I know you don't. Trust me I don't want that kind of responsibility. And I don't resent him, were brothers it's natural to not get along. Besides if I were number two you'd have to be getting a replacement anyways." He gave another uneasy chuckle.

"Tugger, tell me what's wrong. I can help if you tell me."

"I won't." Tugger replied simply.

"If you don't tell me I will find out for myself. And I will find out."

"Yeah, how do you figure that?"

"Do you know how many of this clan either talked to me or tried to talk to me about you and your recent change?" He asked causally.

"A few I suppose, since it caused such a 'disturbance'". He said disturbance with easily spotted sarcasm.

"Everyone." He stated flatly.

"Everyone?" Tugger questioned back, surprise clearly showing on his face.

"Everyone except for Quaxo, better known as Mr. Mistoffelees." Old Deuteronomy said smoothly looking at Tugger.

"What are you saying?" He asked, doing his best to hide his worry.

"What does he know Tugger?" He said oddly nonchalant

"Nothing, leave him out of this". Tugger replied lying smoothly.

"If you aren't willing to tell me perhaps he will? What does he know that know one else dose?" He continued to question.

"He doesn't know anything, he has nothing to do with this so leave him be." Growled Tugger, losing his cool.

"Judging by your reaction I can see that you're lying. Did he do something to you? Is that why he never came forward like everyone else. Does he know you're dying?" Urgency replacing his calm demeanor.

Tugger began to pace erratically "That's not– he never meant– he didn't do..." he stopped and look right at him "Leave Misto out of it, please just don't."

"You must understand that I can't do that. You are my son Tugger, I will act as I see fit." He stood again. "You are excused Rum Tum Tugger."

It took Tugger a moment to gather himself. He gave a small bow and left the chamber with as much speed as his weary body would allow. His mind was frantic with worry. _What if they did something to Misto? Would they do something to him over a mere suspicion?_

Tugger's body suddenly made contact with someone else's, the other made an 'oomph' and fell to the ground. Tugger nearly fainting at the familiar sound. Tugger remained speechless while the other cat scrambled to his feet.

"Tug," he said breathlessly anxiety and relief in his voice.

"I–uh- hi Misto." Was all he mumbled.

"You look..." He absorbed Tugger's appearance and began to feel slightly sick to his stomach.

"Yeah, I know." He said casually, brushing the comment away. "What are you doing here."

"I have a summons from Old Deuteronomy, were you coming from him?"

"Yeah, he wanted..." Tugger stopped. The shock of seeing Misto had made him temporally brain dead. He pushed Misto to the wall, is paws on his shoulders. "You don't know anything okay?" He said fervently.

"Tug what are you talking about?" Misto asked worried.

"You just don't know anything alright. You'll know soon enough but you have to promise me, you don't know anything."

"I don't understand." He said slowly.

"Say it, say you don't know anything." His was frantic.

"I– I don't know anything." He stuttered out, unnerved by Tuggers urgency.

"Good," he breathed dropping his head in relief.

"Tug..." Misto mumbled softly.

"Yeah?" he said looking at Misto, who was closer to him than he'd been in a long time.

"I just..." Misto's words were lost when Tuggers eyes found his.

Tugger brought his head closer to Misto, "You just...what?"

"I..." He tilted his head a little to the left. "I..."

Tugger head mirrored his, his breathing stopped while Mitsos' suddenly seemed labored.

Suddenly Misto ducked under Tuggers arms and took a few frantic steps backwards towards the direction of Old Deuteronomy's. "I have to go, go and see..." and he left, leaving Tugger where he stood as usual.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello, so to make it up to you guy's I am updating two days in a row. Yay!!

**MarblesTheMoose** it is always a pleasure to hear from you, I'm sorry, I'm not trying to kill you, hopefully this chapter will please you okay, I don't leave it as suspenseful, I can't have you guy's in pain can I?

**Misto4Ever **wow, that is really nice of you to say thank you so much I'm glad you feel that way. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Alfieletriss** I suppose we can just hope for the best. I don't mean to be mean to Tugger, but he always get's his way I think so he's got to have a bit of trouble I think.

So I present Chapter 10

************************************

Tugger walked slowly back outside feeling slightly more depressed than before he went to see Old Deuteronomy. The meeting had not gone entirely well and Misto was now in there, being interrogated about what had happened to him. He was happy of course, that he had a little time to warn him, prepare him to respond to a question that without warning, he would have stuttered through, and would have clearly looked guilty of something.

He thought back to the moment before, being closer to him than he had in weeks, so close. He looked you vulnerable under Tuggers gaze. His voice faltered and he had that look on his face. That beautiful look that he'd only seen a few times. Being so close to kissing him again seemed to be a blessing mixed with a curse. The proximity to him, the thrill of being so close was wonderful, but the disappointment that followed was almost to much to bear.

After an internal debate with himself he decided to wit until Mistoffelees came out. It was important that he found out what Misto had or hadn't said. Though admittedly this was only half his reason. After their last encounter he was desperate to see him again.. Not that he expected anything. Misto seemed to be determined not to give in to his feelings, feelings that Tugger could still see he had, even if he chose to deny them.

He wanted for an eternity it seemed. What could they be doing? How many times would Misto have to repeat 'I don't know anything' till Old Deuteronomy believed him? Of course there was the possibility that he wouldn't believe him. But Misto had never done anything to arise suspicion before, there no evidence that he had done anything wrong, he couldn't be kept for much longer.

Only a few more minutes passed when Tugger finally saw Misto emerge. He jumped up immediately and before Misto could do anything he pulled him over to a secluded corner.

"What took you so long?" Tugger questioned instantly. "I was getting worried."

Misto remained silent and looked away and towards the ground.

Tugger grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him. "What happened?"

"He asked about you." He mumbled quietly

"I know, but what did you say?"

"That I didn't know anything."

"Then why were you there so long?" Tugger asked confused.

"You'd be surprised how persistent he was." Misto said softly.

"What did he tell you?" Tugger asked forcefully.

Misto's eyes darted away from Tuggers. "Nothing."

Tugger quickly adjusted his head so he was looking into Misto's eyes again. "You are a terrible liar, now tell me what he said."

Mistoffelees swallowed nervously. "He didn't say much."

"Misto," Tugger said, his tone filled with warning.

"He said you were dying." He spoke softly.

"Did he now." Saying it like it was all a joke.

"Don't joke Tug," Misto snarled looking close to tears. "I know he was telling the truth, just look at you."

"Would it matter, if I was?" Tug fired back.

"Stop it Tug, just get better. You can fix this yourself, just come back to your senses." Misto pleaded.

"There's no point, not really. I'm sure everything will be better off afterwards anyway."

"How can you say that?" asked Misto, disgusted

"There's nothing for me Misto."

"Don't be stupid, everyone loves you! How can think of being so stupid! What about me? I–" He stopped talking, catching what he said.

"What about you Misto? Do you have a special reason for wanting me to stick around?" He gave a teasing sort of pout, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"No! I didn't mean–" His voiced was panicked.

"What did you mean?" he persisted.

"Just that I, that is to say..." His eyes darted around nervously as he tried to think of what to say.

"You can tell me the truth Misto."

"You know I will not be with you? I can't." Misto said, keeping his voice as strong as possible, but he faltered slightly we he said 'can't'.

"You've mentioned it a few times." Tugger replied, his voice a cross of disappointment and sarcasm.

"Tugger I'm sorry but I can't." Mistoffelees sounded determined and pained.

"I know," and Tugger leaned in and kissed him. Misto's resistance didn't seem to hold at all. To Tuggers glee Misto was kissing him back with as much urgency as Tugger felt. The stood for moments in the dark corner, forgetting that they weren't supposed to be doing this together, forgetting about all the hate and resentment and pain they had instilled in one another.

Tugger finally pulled away, angry that he had do such mundane things like breathing. He kept his forehead pressed against Misto's, his eyes shut, wishing that time could freeze itself. Misto raised his head up so it was no longer leaning against Tuggers. Tugger took this opportunity to nuzzle Mistoffelees's exposed neck.

"This doesn't change anything." Misto said, Tugger feeling his throat vibrate against his lips. He pulled away and looked at him.

"I know."Tugger mumbled huskily and he then moved his face smoothly back to his, and kissed him. Misto again fell under Tuggers spell and found himself and his disposal. They both felt happier than they had in weeks. Tugger knew that after this moment he would be able to live a little bit longer. But he also knew that Mistoffelees wouldn't allow something like this to happen again. It was obvious that Misto's better judgment had been temporally banished do to his concern for Tugger. At this point, he was more than willing to take what he could get while he

could get it, even if it would to regret later.


	11. Chapter 11

So I guess I was inspired today/tonight. But I'll be done for today though.

Thanks for you two who commented, though I didn't really give a lot of time for others to comment chapter 10 huh?

MarblesTheMoose though, well thank you, I love you too! ^_^

So okay chapter 11 here we go.

*******************

Mistoffelees knew he had to stop soon or he was going to get carried away. And that couldn't happen, it was bad enough that he had succumb to Tugger so easily. He hated to admit it, but it was relatively easy to do. Being with Tugger like this, it was easy to forget what he should and shouldn't do. The way Tugger held him, or cupped his face with his paws, the way he kissed him. It was easy to forget, that Tugger was not the type to truly be in love, that in the end he would only end up breaking his heart, when in moments like these Misto only wanted to believe him.

Tugger drew back from another one of their heated kisses and proceeded to trail more light kisses around his neck again. Misto began to purr involuntarily and he felt Tugger smile against him. Tugger brought his face back up and gave a trademark smirk and went in to kiss him again. Misto knew it was now or never, he turned his head to the side, and Tuggers lips landed on his cheek instead. Tugger straightened up so his mouth was at Misto's ear. His breath was warm and his voice was husky from their activities.

"Not yet," and he rubbed his head against Mistoffelees affectionately. But before he could again try and capture his lips Mistoffelees spoke.

"No Tugger, you have to stop now."

Tugger gave a great sigh and leaned his forehead against his again.

"You're killing me Misto." He said half heartedly.

"I know" Misto mumbled back weakly.

Tugger suddenly caught what he had said. He hadn't meant it like that. But Misto thought he had… Of course it was true but Tugger would never say that to him. He had only meant he was distressed by him. He looked up at Misto who eyes were open and were filled with guilt.

"Misto I didn't mean—"

"But I am, aren't I? That's what Old Deuteronomy was getting at. He thought I had done something to you, and I suppose I had, it just isn't what he would expect." Mistoffelees slid down the wall and on to the ground.

Tugger sat down next to him and mimicked him as he pulled his knees to his chest. They sat like that for a few minutes, not saying a word. Tugger was thinking about what to day to him.

"You know, it doesn't have to be like this." Tugger said casting a sideways glance at him.

"There is no other way for this to be." Mistoffelees said turning his head so he was looking back at Tugger.

"Come on Misto, you've got to believe me." He pleaded.

"You'll just get tired of me eventually. I think the only reasoning you're still so insistent is because I've been resisting you."

"Misto just look at me! This is nothing I'm just going to get over."

"But you can. You can bounce back, you bounce back from everything."

"Not this. I can't fix it, I've tried." He shifted a little bit closer to him. "You could fix it though."

"I can't do that. You know I can't" He said looking away from him again.

"Oh how I wish you would." His voice barely above a whisper.

"No matter how it happens someone would end up dying."

"I appear to be the only one close to that right now, but like I said, you could make me better. I'll admit I do feel a bit better already, you have a very healing kiss. It must be that magic in you." His voice teased lightly.

"If I do nothing, in a few days you will have faded completely. If I give in, we could have a few days of bliss, then you would get bored and leave me, and I wouldn't be able to live. And I know that sounds selfish, but you are so much stronger than me. If you chose too, you could get better, I wouldn't be able to. I'm not like you, I don't have your strength or courage."

"I'm obviously not as strong as you think."

"Please Tug, don't do this." Misto begged looking too him tears shinning in his eyes.

"It's done Misto. You're clever enough to know it's already over." He looked away this time, he could not feel sorry for him. He was the one causing the problems, he would not pity him with his tears.

"You are just being difficult." Misto snapped angrily, wiping away the tears before they could surface completely.

"Don't even, you are the one being difficult. Ignoring how you feel, hurting us both. You could put an end to this. You should." Tugger reasoned.

"I don't want to fight you on this. I'll be your friend again, but I can't let it be any more than that."

"I could never be just your friend." Tugger admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, I think 'sorry' is something we both feel in one way or another."

"Please try and understand where I'm coming from."

"Why? It's not like you're making much of an effort to see where I'm coming from." He pointed out.

Misto said the first thing that came to mind. It was soft, but Tugger heard it very clearly. "I love you."

"I wish you would act like you did." He countered back. Surprised at his ability to respond so smoothly to something he hadn't expected to hear.

Misto didn't say anything for awhile, thinking of what else he could say before the inevitable departure came. "He will summon me again you know."

"Yes, but promise you'll stick to what I told you to say."

"Promise." And he rose slowly to his feet, Tugger standing as well. "I'm going to go now."

"I wish you'd stay." He responded hopefully.

"I know magic Tug, I'm not a genie." Misto said giving a very small smile.

"Know where I could find one? You see there's this cat that I would like to know where I'm coming from. I could make a wish to get him to understand."

"Sorry Tug, I don't." He said, doing his best not to smile.

"Oh well, let me know if you come across one though."

"Sure thing." Mistoffelees turned around but Tug pulled him back around.

"Misto?"

"Yeah?"

Tugger pressed his lips quickly against his and then pulled back slowly, staying barely a centimeter away as he spoke.

"Wasn't sure if I'd ever get to do that again." And this time Tugger left Misto where he was standing, alone in the dark, wishing he were the one on the verge of death.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there you guys. I just want to say how much I love you guys and how much I appreciate the reviews. They do really mean the world to me.

I had a lot of fun writing that last chapter and a pretty good time with this one. I'm just going to ask that you guys don't hate me afterwards. I'm sure I'm about to make some people very unhappy, though not in the way they might expect. Of course I could be totally wrong so, I guess you guys can just tell me how you feel afterwards.

So may I introduce to you chapter 12, chapter 12 this is everyone.

****************************

The minuets stretched like hours, hours like days, a day like a week. Mistoffelees felt like he was stuck in a perpetual state of agony. After that night with Tugger, he couldn't help but think, that perhaps he was the one in the wrong. _What if Tugger had meant everything he had said? What if the feelings had weren't going to fad away? What if they could be happy together?_

Was it worth the risk? Would it be worth getting his heart broken for? Some things are. Some things are worth getting you heart broken over. But he had to decide for himself whether or not this was it. Whether or not this was the one time he would take the risk. He remembered Tuggers voice, his smile, his kiss. Everything about him made Mistoffelees think that the sacrifice would be worth just a single day with him.

_Would he even want me since I've such a fool about it? Would he turn me away, to make me pay for what I've done to him? If he loves me he wouldn't do that. _This could be the thing that would prove to Misto once and for all that Tugger was truthful about his desire to be with him. If he forgave him, if would accept him even after all the pain and problems he caused, then Misto may not end up with a broken heart after all.

Misto began his search for the Tugger the moment he had made up his mind. He only hoped that he wouldn't regret it. The lair seemed to be deserted. Everyone appeared to be out doing other things. The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of frantic foot steps and shrieks of fear. Mistoffeless turned to see Electra, Etcetera, Victoria, and Jemima running towards him, their faces filled with panic The immediately stood behind him cowering in fear.

"What's wrong?" He asked, their panic causing him to panic as well.

They all mumbled incoherent words, huddled together behind him.

"Jemima," he said forcefully, "What's wrong."

She looked up at him, close to tears. Her lips quivered but she was finally able to rasp out a discernable word. "Macavity."

A great rumbling sound filled Mistoffelees ears and he saw the fearsome orange cat descending down form a junk pile.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." He called in such a tone that it would strike fear in anyone's hearts.

"Stay behind me," Mistoffelees said holding his arms out to shield them the best he could.

Macavity walked towards them, but stopped five feet from them, looking Mistoffeless up and down.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't "Mr. Mistoffelees"." He cocked his head to one side, as if glancing around Misto to see the kittens. "And he's playing the brave protector."

"Don't come any closer." Misto said as fearlessly as he could.

"Now, now Mr. M let's not be to hasty. I just want to play with them. But getting in the way, someone just might get hurt." He took another menacing step forward.

"They don't seem to very interested in playing, so why don't you just leave before this get's out of hand."

"It's rude to tell other people what to do." Macavity reprimanded.

"I'm not in a very courteous mood." Mistoffelees hissed, taking a step back with the frightened kittens.

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to give you a lesson in manners." Macavity was about to take another step forward.

"Back off Macavity!" A voice rang out.

The orange cat spun around an spotted Tugger walking fearlessly towards him, anger clearly showing on his face.

"Well if it isn't the Run Tum Tugger," he said with false cheerfulness. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Let them go." Tugger seethed.

"Oooo someone's feisty today." He took a glance back at Misto and the kittens. "Got someone special over there? You're new interest perhaps?"

"Leave Macavity, the rest of the Tribe will be here soon, you can't take us all on." Tugger reasoned, keeping his eyes locked on Macavity.

"I don't know. I think I might have a little bit of time." Without warning he turned to the five of them and leaped on them, knocking them off their feet. The girls were frozen in fear, unable to move. Misto just wouldn't leave them. "So which one is it Tugger? Which one is Tugging at old Tug's heartstrings?" Macavity pulled Jemima to her feet and held her by her neck. "What about this one? Little calico with a studded collar? She seems like your type."

"Put her down, Macavity." Tugger was doing his best to remain calm.

"Not her then?" he said in mock disappointment. He dropped her to the floor, and she cowered there in fear unmoving. He grabbed Victoria next. "How bout this one? She's a pretty little thing, nice white coat, not many like her around these parts."

"Enough Macavity, let her go and leave." He kept his voice level, not wanting to give Macavity any excuse to hurt any of them.

"Wrong again?" he asked, dropping her as well. "Well this just isn't any fun. Mistoffelees why don't you give a guy some help, which one is it?" He seized Misto around the neck with his arm, holding him close to his body.

"LET HIM GO MACAVITY!" Tugger yelled, anger boiling in his gut.

Macavity looked from Tugger to Mistoffelees and back again. An evil grin spread across his face, making his grotesque features more alarming than before. He let out a maniacal chuckle and tightened his grip on Misto.

"My, my, my. The Rum Tum Tugger certainly is a curious cat. Much more curious then I had even begun to guess."

"I am warning you for the last time Macavity, **Let. Him. Go.** Let all of them go." His paws were clenched, and his body was shaking with anger.

"But that just takes all the fun out of it for me. So you know what, I'll let you pick." He stood over the kittens, and kept Misto in his arm. "Do you want the kittens?" He asked looking down and the shaking forms. "Or do you want him?" He said resting his head on top of Mistoffelees.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey there everyone

SO kudos to those who reviewed, to those he hadn't reviewed for what they thought was a while, no worries. I just hope you guys are all enjoying it.

I hope you guys like this chapter alright. It isn't one of my favorite but it's alright I think. Just don't hate me okay?

If I were very mean I might end it here, but I'm not, so you can expect at least one more chapter after this one.

SO here we are Lucky (or unlucky) 13

******************************************

Tugger watched Macavity with his jaw dropped. His mind whirring with what the ginger cat had said. His eyes flashed from the quaking kittens beneath him to Mistoffeless who was trying to release himself from the vice like grip he was in. He couldn't move, he could barely think. What was he supposed to do?

"Tick tock Tugger, I'm waiting." Macavity said impatiently. "Make you're choice, before I make one for you."

"I.."

"Either way, I can tell you I'll be having fun." He said menacingly.

"Just, SHUT UP." Tugger yelled Pulling at his hair. "Just shut up and let me think."

"What's to think about?" Macavity sneered. "Just do what you want Tugger. Make it about you, be selfish. No need to change your habits now. I know what you want to pick, so go ahead." Macavity adjusted Mistoffelees so he could look in his face. "You know what he wants' don't you?"

Mistoffelees simply gave a glare of loathing and continued to unsuccessfully try and escape from Macavity's clutches.

"Five seconds Tugger," Macavity drawled. Misto glanced at Tugger who running his paws through his hair in panic and frustration_. How can he be so stupid?_ Misto swiveled his head to look up at Macavity.

"Take me and let the kittens go!" He growled.

Tugger looked back towards the scene before him

"Shut up." Macavity snapped at him "I want him to decide." He looked back to Tugger.

"Tugger, listen to me! Chose the kittens."

"I told you to shut up." Macavity said bringing a claw to Misto's cheek.

"Stop it!" Tugger shouted at him.

Macavity turned back, grinning. "So what will it be?"

"Give…Give me the kittens."

"You sure?" Macavity questioned.

Tugger looked at Misto who could not nod but shut his eyes in agreement. "Yes, now give them back."

"You heard him ladies up you get." The kittens raised there heads, still terrified at what might happen. "You're free to go." He said so everyone could here. "For now" he added in an under tone. This having terrified them further, they were up and behind Tugger before one could blink.

"Get out of here you four, somewhere safe." He said to them urgently. They cast a weary look around, but obliged, running away as fast as they could.

"Oh way to go Tugger, doing the noble thing. I think this little guy might be influencing you." He took a few steps towards Tugger, keeping his back facing out. "I've kept my end of the deal, so I'll just be going now."

Tugger was about to make a run towards him but the moment he lifted his foot Macavity screamed out in pain. Great blue bolts creped along his body. His grip on Misto was relinquished and the black cat fell with a thud to the ground unconscious, blue blots fizzling out on his body.

Macavity was bent doubled over gasping for breath as the electricity faded away from his own large body as well. Tugger understood that Misto had been biding his time till the kittens were safe, and wouldn't be put in danger by such an uncontrolled use of his magic. Macavity straightened up, and gave a look of contempt to that cat on the floor.

"Wretched thing!" he spat. He raised an arm up to strike but before he could even bring it down to swing Tugger had thrown himself at him, bringing him to the ground. Macavity threw Tugger off him and they both scrambled to their feet in defensive stances.

"You don't ever get to touch him again!" Tugger growled.

"Possessiveness doesn't become you Tugger."

"Arrogance doesn't become you." He snarled back.

They both took great lunges toward each other at once. They swung their claws and dodge each other with matching skill. Macavity did how ever have the upper hand. Tugger was weak, and would get tired more easily. Soon enough Tuggers moves began to slow and he got a sharp claw into his stomach. He gasped and fell on his knees to the ground.

"What's wrong Tugger? You seem a little slow today?"

Tugger responded by taking a swipe at his ankles then regained his footing.

"I'm not done yet." He snarled adrenaline, the only real thing that was keeping his body going.

"Good neither I'm I." They wove another intercut cycle of moves, each trying to lay a killing blow. Macavity threw a punch which Tugger managed to dodge, but he followed with a kick to his already injured stomach that sent him careening into the floor.

A few feet away Mistoffelees finally began to stir. He managed to pull himself into a slumped sitting position. He eyes adjusted slowly but he finally regained his sight. He glanced around and saw Macavity walking over to Tuggers body, which was slowly rising to his feet. Before Mistoffelees could do anything else, he saw Munkustrap along with the other Toms flood into the clearing, all ready to fight if need be.

Macavity turned at the noise, eyes widening at the sight of them all. His eyes darted, looking for an escape route, finally settling on pile of junk that stood behind Tugger.

"Guess that's my cue to go." He said. He pushed Tugger to the ground and leapt onto the pile scurrying agilely to the top. Tugger again struggled slowly to his feet, then a thunderous rumble filled the ears of all in the area. The pile that Macavity had climbed up was quaking and beginning to collapse. Tugger watched in horror as the junk began to fall towards him, frozen, he stood unable to move.

There was a great yell and Tugger felt himself being shoved hard so that he flew back, away from the toppling mountain. The last thing he saw was Mistoffeless, his body being rained upon by the long forgotten objects.


	14. Chapter 14

So this is not the end, just so you all know. NOT THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE.

You guys are such great reviewers, I mean really really fantastic. I LOVE YOU ALL

Oh but umm **Ew** does that ** mean like two out five stars or something, I don't quite understand, I'm kind of new to the writing fanfic thing so if you care to elaborate that would great. Can't make improvements if you don't tell me what's wrong.

Everyone else, thank you for being detailed it helps.

Here we go chapter 7 X 2

**************************************

The dust slowly began to settle. The other Toms ran to the sight, several trying to help Tugger up. Tugger looked frantically around, seeing if Mistoffelees had managed to escape the pile. There was no sign of him. The breath was stolen away from Tuggers body.

"N nn...No." He freed himself from the support of Alonzo and Coricopat and stumbled shakily to the pile. He began to tear away at the junk. His paws flying frantically at anything he could grab.

"Come on Misto." He panted. "You don't get to do this, come on."

The other cat's after the sudden shock of what has happened came back to themselves and began to tear away at the pile as well. They fumbled with the junk and cleared it as quickly as they could. Tugger worked harder than all the others. His panic clearly evident in his behavior.

At last Tugger caught sight of him. He was the first one there, ripping the last bit of garbage off of him and pulling him into his arms.

"Come on Mistoffelees, come on wake up." He shook him gently. Praying that he would open his eyes. Everyone else stood around, only being able to watch. "Please Misto, open your eyes."

Mistoffelees eyes lids twitched slightly and Tugger held if breath. They fluttered open and then closed again.

"That's it Misto come on." Tugger urged him.

Mistoffelees opened his eyes, looking into to Tuggers.

His breathed was slowly and his words were almost lost in his raspy breathing.

"I'm... I'm so.. Sorry." He said with great effort.

"What for?" asked Tugger, realizing that what ever he had to say was important.

"I was... going to tell you, I'm... sorry, I..." Mistoffelees didn't finish what his was saying. He gave a sharp intake of breath and shut his eyes, and remained unmoving. Tugger became frantic at once.

"Munk!" He called looking around "Munkustrap!"

Munkustrap came bounding forward. "Tugger."

"We have to get him to Old Deuteronomy, maybe he can do something." He said pleadingly to his brother. "And someone get Jennyanydots, and anyone else you think might be able to help." He said looking around at everyone else. Th cat's began to disperse, and Tugger looked back at Munkustrap. "Go ahead and warn Dad, I can carry him."

"Of..of course." Munkustrap ran ahead, while Tugger carefully lifted Misto and walked as quickly and carefully as he could.

By the time Tugger arrived, they had already cleared a space for Mistoffelees. Tugger gently laid him down. Old Deuteronomy came forward a placed his paw lightly on Misto's chest.

"Well he's breathing," he said taking his paw away, "But barely."

A moment later Jennyanydots came bustling in and she and Old Deuteronomy began to tend to him, speaking in quick but near silent whispers. Munkustrap moved back and stood beside Tugger, who had his arms folded looking anxious.

"What happened?" Munkustrap asked Tugger quietly.

"It was Macavity."

"We witnessed that much, what happened before we got there?" Munkustrap said patiently.

Tugger looked at the ground. "I don't really know everything. By the time I got there Macavity was with Mistoffelees and the kittens. They were behind him, he was trying to hold Macavity off."He looked up and tried to get a glimpse of Misto but he was currently hidden from view.

"Tug, why don't we go outside to talk." He suggested.

"No." He snapped turning to Munk. "I'm not leaving him."

"Fine, just tell me what else happened."

"He wouldn't let them go. He wanted me to choose between the Kittens and Mistoffelees." He spoke in a slow and steady manner.

"I don't understand." Munk said puzzled.

"Well I picked the kittens, and I had them go and hide. Macavity tried to leave with Mistoffelees, but he did something with his magic, he sent lighting through them both or something. Macavity was about to attack him so I intervened.

"We fought, he was winning, then you guy's showed up. You know what happened after that."

"Why did Mistoffelees push you out of the way?" He questioned.

Tugger thought for a moment. Carefully considering what he ought to say. "I saved him, by fighting Macavity. He just wanted to pay me back I guess."

Tugger tried to sit down, but released a small hiss of pain. He tentatively touched the gash in his stomach. Munkustrap looked at it too.

"Why don't you have Jennyanydots look at that. " He suggested cautiously.

"She's busy." He responded.

"I'm sure she could spare a moment." He said slightly impatiently.

"Mistoffelees needs her more than I do." Tugger turned away from him. "And I need Mistoffelees." He mumbled.

Munkustrap stared at the back of Tugger's head, not quite sure he heard correctly.

"Tugger...?"

"Can we talk about this later Munk?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Yeah, of course." Munkustrap said, willing himself not to pry any further.

"Do you think you should check on the kittens? See what happened with them? They could tell you more about what happened before I got there."

"Yeah, good idea. I'll see you later Tugger." Munkustrap said half-heartedly, knowing that Tugger was right but torn by his desire to find out what was wrong with his brother.

"Thanks." Tugger mumbled.

Deuteronomy and Jennyanydots stayed very busy for the next hour. Tugger still didn't have any idea what was going on, but they never seemed to panicked, so all he could was hope that everything was okay. Their movements soon slowed and Jennyanydots came to Tugger, while Old Deuteronomy stayed by Misto.

"Can I take a look at that now Tugger," she said indicating to his wound.

"How's Misto doing?" Tugger asked anxiously.

"We've done all we can. All we can do is let him rest and hope he get's better." Tugger looked away as she spoke. "But you," she continued. "You I can fix right now."

Tugger gave a humph of indifference which she decided to take as an okay. She set to work, tending to his injury while continuing in hushed tones that only he could here.

"So quite a lot happened today didn't it?" She whispered conversationally.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Tugger said bitterly.

"They told me what happened when they brought me over."

"Did they?" Tugger said indifferently.

"Yes. That Mistoffelees did a brave thing didn't he, saving you like that."

"Brave, stupid, you can pick." He said, sounding angrier this time.

"Well I here you saved him before that." She continued.

"I didn't do much. Macavity got away anyway. So it's not that it did a lot of good." Tugger said defeated.

"Still, it was very brave." She said in a positive tone.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you did, you could have let Macavity take him." She pointed out.

" I couldn't do that." He said instantly.

"Why not?" She questioned innocently.

"I'd rather die than let that happen." Tugger said fiercely.

"And I'm sure he feels the same way, if it were you I mean." Jennyanydots said casually.

"What?" Tugger said taken aback.

"Well that's obvious, by the way he pushed you out of the way." She went on smoothly.

"Wa...wait, What?" Tugger said surprised.

"But of course that's what people who are in love do, isn't it?" She said sweetly looking up at him

Tugger looked at her with complete shock. She only stared back with eyes of clear, unprejudiced understanding.

"How did....how did you know?" Tugger said, utterly bewildered by this development.

"I have the ability to see the things other people can't see, or just things they won't see. I'm not as foolish has some people would like to think."

"Jenny–"

"Tugger, I can't tell you everything is going to be alright, given what's going on right now but if he get's better, then everything is going to be okay. For the most part at least."

"How can you be sure?" He said in earnest.

"Because, love causes people to make sacrifice's, like both of you did. And if you are willing to make that sacrifice, then there isn't anything that can stop it." She said simply, smiling at him.

"I–"

"Don't worry dear. And I won't say a word either, promise." She patted him on the shoulder and gave a little wink. Then she said louder so it would be heard.. "Alright, well your all fixed Tugger, just be careful for the next couple of days."

"Of course, thanks." He said still a little surprised by what had passed between them.

She got up and went back to Mistoffelees and Old Deuteronomy. Tugger however remained where he was, reliving what she had said to him. He had never had more respect for her than he did at that very moment. And she was now is second favorite person in the world.


	15. Chapter 15

SO I guess you guys hate me now right? Anyways life got crazy for me as of late, last two months or so, rehearsal for this musical every night. Six to nine. Plus extra time I have to spent there because I am in charge of costumes. Anyways I have finally found a moment to update.

So this is the last chapter to my first fanfiction. I find this to be pretty exciting actually because I never thought that I would be able to bring myself to write one, let alone write something that some people liked and that actually got finished.

So I want to give out some Thank you's. First **Alfieletriss**, who gave me my first review, **MarblesTheMoose** who makes me laugh, **TheRougeFox** who needs to finish reading it, because I know you haven't and I will remind you Monday, **Misot4Eve**r, who's first review made me smile like you have no idea, **some1whodoesnotexist** you certainly exist to me, **YuikoDesu** who is sweet and awesome, **Gothic Tigress**, who flattered me beyond belief, **Quaxo Mistoffelees **who isn't a bad reader, **Tuggers'Lil'Princess**, who answered my questions, **TheOriginalFanboy**, who I wish I really new, because I would make them my best friend, **jelliclesoul635** who is generous with applause, **Crope** who's profile made me laugh, **yaoigirly5656** who's name in very fantastic , **Bebbe5** who is Italian and apparently has my favorite kind of hair, curly!

So thanks to everyone, please review the last chapter and tell me what you think. If anyone really wanted I could continue I suppose. Or maybe do a sequel or something, I just don't want the suspense to be gone, so just let me know. Anyways I hope you all enjoy the potentially last chapter of _Tug, My Heartstrings_. Oh and random fact, the Title was originally going to be_ "Tug...My Heartstrings."_ But it wouldn't allow it. It was a play on words, As if Misto was saying his name, but also saying that He Tugs at his heartstrings. So I hope that all came across.

Love Always,

Cleo Leo

************************************************

A day passed, and he hadn't woken up. Tugger kept his vigil, never for a moment leaving Mistoffelees side. His heart raced every time he stirred, and paced for moments on end when he didn't wake afterwards. He was nervous and irritable. His emotions flared easily, his mood was a pendulum of were barely able to get a word out of him. He was in no mood to talk, and he was getting annoyed with how persistently they tried to engage him into conversation.

Almost everyone had come to visit. Whether they were there for Misto or himself he wasn't sure. They all showed a great deal of concern for his delicate condition, but they seemed more interested in hearing about the great fight between Tugger and Macavity. Not that Tugger was giving in to their pleas to hear the story. He barely took notice of their presence. He just stayed silent, waiting for Mistoffelees to wake up.

The day faded, and the night fell upon them without a visible change. The visitors thinned and an unbearable heavy silence fell in the room. The silence didn't last long. Old Deuteronomy walked up behind his son, and watched him watch Misto. And though Tugger heard him approach and was very aware of the new company, he didn't say a word to indicate it. After a moment he sat down across from Tugger and looked at him with a calculating stare.

"Why are you here still?"

"He hasn't woken up yet." Tugger muttered not looking up.

"But that's not the real reason is it?"

Tugger remained silent.

"Do you have intention on telling me why you aren't leaving?" He went on.

"Don't see why I should." Tugger grumbled

"You are hiding something. I want to know what it is. Did something else happened with Macavity, does Mistoffelees have something to say, and you can't let anyone know? Are you trying to stop him before he exposes some awful truth?"

Tugger lifted his head and gave him a look of skepticism.

"I can come up with a million theories Tugger and I will go through each and everyone of them with you if it will get you to tell me the truth." He said, determined.

"He saved my life, I'm only concerned for his well being." Tugger said looking back at Misto his face remaining neutral.

"But you were saving him first. And don't think I'm angry about that. I am very proud of your bravery, I couldn't be upset with you for doing the right thing. But understand that for you, it is a great deal out of character. You are very selfish cat, Tugger. And I don't mean for that to be hurtful but you are." Said Deuteronomy, searching for answers.

"I'm selfish and self-centered and I use people, I know that. Don't think that I've gone through my life so far without realizing my main character traits. But I don't see what that has do with any of this."

"You're different. You've changed. Something has happened and somehow I know it's connected to Mistoffelees. Though I can't see how this small Tom would have anything to do with it. To be honest I didn't think you even knew him that well. Of course you know of him, everybody does. And you have always respected those who deserved respect but, why is he so important that you can't leave his side till he recovers?" He questioned.

"It's nothing you would understand."

"You don't know that."

"Trust me, I do." He insisted

"I know we haven't ever been close. But I would have thought you would talk to me if it were important.."

"I never said it was important." Tugger pointed out.

"You didn't have to." He said looking down.

Tugger thought for a moment. Considering what would happen if he told the truth. He lifted and paw and ran it through Mistoffelees hair, and stroked his cheek.

"I love him." He said gently.

Old Deuteronomy looked back at his son. "What?"

"I love him." He shifted his gaze slowly away from Misto to Deuteronomy. "More than anything."

"I don't understand."

Tugger gave a small chuckle "I told you that you wouldn't." His gaze fell back to Misto. "I'm in love with him. He makes me feel completely and utterly...well indescribable. I would die for him, I would do anything for him. And I just want him to wake up."

"Does he..I mean are you..."He all but stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"He didn't want his heart broken because he knows what kind of person I am, or I was...But if you wanted to know how he feels about me, I know he feels the same, even if he won't admit it." Tugger explained.

"So everything that was wrong with you..." Deuteronomy began, his eyebrows creased with thought.

"You were right when you though he had done something. It just wasn't the sort of thing you thought." Tugger cut in, smiling sadly.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." He said, not looking away, even though he wanted to.

"What for?"

"I'm sorry if I've disappointed you, or if I've made you ashamed."

"Tugger, If I can manage to stay unashamed at your previous behavior I can certainly be unashamed at this. You were always different Tugger. I have never stopped you from being you before, there doesn't seem to be any point to try and start now." Old Deuteronomy stood back up and gave his son a small smile. "I'll let you two alone."

Tugger watched him go, slightly bewildered by his departure. He turned back to Mistoffelees and saw that cat looking back at him, his eyes looking sleepy but his mouth was composed in a teasing smirk. Tugger felt joy flood his body, but it was quickly followed by embarrassment.

"How long were you awake?" He asked, a slight accusation in his voice.

"Long enough to know you would die for me. But after that ordeal with Macavity I kind of assumed that much."

"I'm sorry he hurt you, I wanted to help but I–"

"Don't be sorry, you did more than enough." he sat up gingerly. "But you must know, I would do the same for you. I was trying to find you, I had to tell you. I was being so stupid, and I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I hurt you so much. I won't ever do it again."

"You won't?" Tugger asked, hardly daring to hope that it mean what he though it did.

"Never." Mistoffelees whispered. He leaned towards, sliding a paw through his hair, and resting his for head against his and shutting his eyes. "Never ever."

Tugger pulled his head back and slipped a finger under mistoffelees' chin, lifting his head up. Mistoffeless opened his eyes and stared back into to Tuggers, surprised by the fire that seemed to burn behind them.

"I love you," Tugger said with such honesty, it made Mistoffelees want to cry. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, or that Tugger was really going to forgive him for his idiocy.

"I know," he whispered back.

Tugger simply leaned down and kissed Mistoffelees. And this time, neither was feeling guilty, or battling with their conscience, or angry, or sad. They were finally, what they should have been all along. Happy.

The End...


End file.
